


Sleep

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [6]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Its the day of their reunion and even thought Ben is impossibly happy he cant sleep.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of fluff, I recently re-watched these episodes (23rd-24th Jan) on I-player and decided to write my version of what happened next 
> 
> Please let me know what you think?

Ben opened his eyes for the third time since they had gone to sleep 4 hours ago, he felt exhasted and felt drips of tears run down his cheeks and he turned over away from Callum. He pulled himself up as gently as he could fumbling around on the bedside table for his glasses before getting up from the bed and walking out into the living room. 

He found himself at the window, moving the curtain to one side so he could see the dimly lit square below. 

It had been a hard day, only this morning he thought he would be in Portugal now and instead he was standing in Callum's flat. He wasnt regretting anythng though, he was so glad he had for once in his life made the right decision. 

He thought back to the moment in the taxi, he had opened the wallet on a whim he wasnt really intune with what he was doing, he had glaced down at the picture he had never changed, of him and lexi, he couldn't help but feel dreed seeping through his body wondering when he would see his little princess again.   
He remembered looking out of the taxi window as they drove passed the Vic and seeing a heartbroken Callum walking past.   
It was in that split second he remembered thinking that he didn't have a picuture of Callum to take with him. He had deleted what was on his phone after they had broken up as it was so painful everytime he saw Callum he felt the disappointment but now he was regretting the decision. 

Would he remember the love of his life, remember what he sounded like, how he used to hold him. He had felt the tears build up in the back of his eyes and he glanced back at the picture. 

His mind at that point was made up, He couldnt go. 

Everything after that was a whirlwind.   
He remembered running to Callum in the market, him taking him in his arms as they kissed, Lexi and Lola joining them later for hugs.   
They had gone back to the Mitchells, had dinner togther, put Lexi to bed. It was then when Callum suggested he come back to the flat. They had made love and for the first time in months Ben finally felt calm and peaceful.

The problem now was the fact he was so bloody tied and his body wasn't cooperating.  
He shook his head and closed his eyes as he breathed in and out heavily. 

He was jarred out of his thoughts by a soft touch to the back of his head, and then arms coming to rest around his waist. 

He sighed softly and leant back into the firm body behind him.   
'You alright?' Callum whispered into his ear and he held on to the younger man. 

'I'm so tied Callum, but I just can't go to sleep' Ben whispered as more tears ran down his face   
'I don't think I've slept since before Christmas and I just don't know what to do anymore' Ben admitted 

Callum pulled back so he could turn Ben's body around before pulling him into his arms tightly. Ben breathed Callum's sent in as Callum held him, his hand buried in Ben's hair ad he pressed soft kisses to the side of his head. 

They stood there for a few minutes before Callum felt Ben's body shiver, he placed his hand inside Ben's thin white t-shirt so he could softly stroke Ben's stomach.   
He felt Ben shudder in his arms as he pulled away his hand. Instead he brought his hand up so he could tuck his fingers underneath Ben's chin and lift his head up.   
He stared into the most perfect baby blues he had even seen as he pulled Ben's head closer to his own and pressed a soft kiss on Ben's lips.   
He pulled away slightly and then kissed him again. He giggled into the third kiss when he heard the most beautiful little moan escape out of Ben's mouth. God he had missed this. 

He felt Ben shiver again and pulled away reaching for his hand instead so he could pull him back towards the bedroom. 

'Get in baby' Callum said pulling the duvet out and pushing Ben to get into the bed   
'Shuffle over' Callum told him Ben gave him a confused look as he shuffled over onto Callum's side of the bed. he pressed his head into the pillow once more inhaling Callum's scent. 

Callum then got into the bed, he laid on his back in the middle of the bed and pulled Ben over to him. Ben laid his head on Callum's chest and wrapped his arm around Callum's waist as he snuggled into his lover.

Callum gently slid off Ben's glasses and leant over to place them on the table as Ben snuggled closer into him.   
After a few minutes of silence Ben broke it. 

'I thought I had lost you' Ben sniffed 'I was going to leave... I was so close too' Ben whispered

'What made you change your mind?' Callum whispered stoking Ben's hair   
Ben hesitated before speaking

'I was looking at the picture in the wallet of me and Lex' Ben whispered  
'You kept it?'   
'Of course I did, you brought it for me!' Ben said pressing a kiss to Callum pec. 

'I suddenly thought that I didn't have a picture of you... There was a good chance I'd never see you again and I couldn't... I couldn't' Ben cried squeezing his eyes shut   
'I didn't want to forget you' Ben mumbled

'Oh Ben' Callum whispered as he tightened his hold on to Ben's smaller waist, and lightly stroked Ben's cheek wiping away the tears that had fallen. 

'I'm scared that if I close my eyes, I'll wake up and you wont be here, and it would have all been a dream' Ben whispered so quietly Callum was surprised he had heard it.

'I'll be here darling, I'm not going anywhere.. 'Your safe here, I promise you' Callum whispered back dropping a kiss to the top of Ben's head, as he softly stroked it. 

A little while later Callum smiled to himself looking down at Ben who was fast a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't not own any characters or locations used. All rights belong to BBC and EastEnders


End file.
